


Life is easier with a photographic memory (so is getting laid)

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15 year old Harry, M/M, Mr. Tomlinson, Photographic Memory, plotting niall, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 15 year old whose in uni due to his photographic memory and Louis is his hot teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is easier with a photographic memory (so is getting laid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffslwt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslwt/gifts).



“Harry, what time do I work tomorrow?” The blond boy asked his best friend, who was currently shelving instant potatoes.  
  
“Just go check the schedule.” Harry told him.  
  
“Harry!” He whined, poking him with paper towels. “Just use your photographic memory and tell me. There’s a hot girl in aisle 4 and I want to try to ask her out.”  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes. “You’re working 9 to 4.”  
  
“Yes! Thanks, mate.” Niall fist pumped the air before running down to aisle 4.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and went back to shelving boxes of instant potatoes. He was a normal teenager working at his local grocery store with a photographic memory. Once Harry saw something, he remembered. In school, he was a couple years ahead of the other kids his age. Because of his photographic memory, Harry was able to fly by classes and moving into his first year of uni at age 15.  
  
He finished the potatoes and went to the back to get more things to shelve. Harry went around aisle 4, finding the black haired girl who Niall must have been talking about. Niall nowhere in sight. He made it to the back when he found Niall sitting on a box of canned corn.  
  
“We’re paid to work, you know.” Harry reminded him.  
  
“She said no.” Niall pouted.  
  
“Aw, I’ll go out with you, Niall.” Harry patted his shoulder sympathetically. “We can go home and watch a movie.”  
  
“I put out on the first date.” The blond boy bantered.  
  
“Be a gentleman, you monster.”   
~  
They did end up going to their shared dorm after their shift ended. The two boys lied in Harry’s bed and watched Sherlock until it was late.  
  
“I have to do the homework.” Niall announced once the show ended.  
  
Harry flipped through the channels. “Probably should.”  
  
“Harry.”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“Tell me the answers.”  
  
“Do it yourself.”  
  
“Harold, you know I don’t get any of this Shakespeare shit. At this rate, I’m going to need Mr. Tomlinson to tutor me.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind that.” Harry sighed.  
  
Niall rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, we all know how you wouldn’t having Tomlinson’s dick up your ass.”  
  
“Shut up!” Harry blushed. Niall scoffed, both he and Harry knew he had been infatuated with the older man since he walked in with his messy hair and slight scruff, introducing himself with a ‘hey, guys. I’m your teacher, Mr. Tomlinson’ which made all the girls (and Harry) swoon.  
  
Unfortunately, although Harry gave small hints of something, the older man ignored him, or maybe he was just too oblivious. Harry always ending up lingering around Mr. Tomlinson’s desk, going up and making light conversation with the man. It never ended with anything different than a teacher talking to another student.  
  
Niall gave up and shoved his papers back in his bag, admitting defeat. “I’ll finish it tomorrow.” Which was code for fuck this.  
  
“This is the third time you didn’t do an assignment, you know. He’s going to give you a detention.” Harry informed him as Niall threw the covers over his head.  
  
“Then I’ll be the lucky one who gets an extra with the hot teacher.”   
  
Harry hit where he thought Niall’s head was.  
  
“Ow.”  
~  
“We’re late!” Harry screeched when he woke up and saw the bright green light that showed 9:24 am.  
  
Niall drooled.  
  
“Niall!” He pushed him, Niall falling to the ground.  
  
“Oh shit!” He swore as Harry scrambled around his room, looking for clean clothes.  
  
“Get dressed, mate! We’re late!” Harry shouted, throwing clothes at the shocked boy on the floor.   
  
Niall looked at him. “I’m going to make waffles.” He said slowly, moving even slower.  
  
Harry didn’t even notice, too focus on throwing papers into his backpack.  
  
Naturally, they got to class late.  
~  
“Styles, Horan, stay back a minute. I need to talk to you two.”  
  
Harry and Niall stopped in their tracks at the voice. The rest of their classmates left the classroom as they made their way to the teacher’s desk.  
  
“Boys, this is the third time you’ve been late and interrupted class.” Mr. Tomlinson stated, looking up at them.   
  
His fingers were tangled on the desk and his hair was flat today. Sometimes, it was gelled up and Harry watched it bounce when he walked.  
  
“Sorry.” They said in unison.  
  
“Is there a problem? Is there something about me that you guys don’t like and that’s why you’re late a lot?” Mr. Tomlinson asked.  
  
Niall scoffed and poked Harry’s side. “No, sir, there’s nothing wrong with you. Is there, Harry?”  
  
“No, nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Harry’s voice cracked when he saw Louis looking up at him. He was staring at Harry’s lips.  
  
Mr. Tomlinson still frowned but he said, “Alright, then, just be on time from now on, okay?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” They said. Harry grabbed Niall’s hand, rushing them out when they heard his voice again.  
  
“Oh, Harry, there’s some white stuff on your cheek.”  
~  
“You just had to have whipped cream on waffles, didn’t you.” Harry said, shooting the boy an accusing glare from his bed.  
  
“Who eats waffles without whipped cream, Harold? Hmm?” Niall shot back. “I don’t know how you English people do it but back in Ireland, we eat like humans and spray whipped cream on our waffles.”  
  
Harry groaned and covered his face.  
  
“He probably thinks I gave you a blowjob and let you come on my face.” Harry realized.  
  
“Mate, I’m straight.”  
  
“He doesn’t know that.”  
  
They were silent for a moment and then Niall sat on Harry’s crotch.  
  
“Didn’t you just say you were straight.”  
  
“Use this to your fucking advantage.” Niall told him.  
  
Harry lifted himself onto his elbows. “What?”  
  
Niall smirked. “You have a photographic memory.”  
  
Harry had never been more confused in his life.  
~  
The two boys planned the entire night and went to class the next day.  
  
“Pass in your homework to me on your way out.” Mr. Tomlinson told them at the end of class. Niall nodded to Harry who gave a little nod.  
  
“Sorry, Mr. Tomlinson, but I didn’t do the homework.” Niall walked up and said to him.  
  
He sighed and told him, “Hang back for a second, then.” Mr. Tomlinson checked off everyone else until only Harry and Niall were left. “Do you need something, Harry?”  
  
Harry bit his lip and flickered his eyes to Niall.  
  
“He’s waiting for me. Right, babe?” Niall said, pulling Harry to his side. He nodded and Mr. Tomlinson looked away.  
  
“Okay, you’re going to need to serve a detention, Horan. This homework thing is getting out of control.” Mr. Tomlinson said.  
  
“I know, it’s just, work and personal stuff.” Niall lied.  
  
He nodded and looked through his desk for a detention slip. “I must not have any detention slips in here. I’ll just get some and I’ll be right back.” He left and Niall pushed Harry towards the desk.  
  
“Where’s his schedule?” Niall asked, helping Harry search the desk.  
  
“Here!” Harry whispered, opening it and looking over each page for the next couple weeks.  
  
“Okay, boys.” Mr. Tomlinson came back, holding a pack of slips in his hand. Harry and Niall went back to theirs desks and acted like they didn’t do anything. “Niall, you’re doing detention after school today. Just come in, clean the chalkboard, and you can leave. But I want it spotless. Got it, Horan?”  
  
“Okie dokey.” Niall smiled, taking the slip, walking out with Harry.  
  
“Hmm.” Mr. Tomlinson hummed as he watched them.  
~  
“I think the first day of spring break is the best day.” Harry said once he came out of his shower.  
  
Niall opened a drawer and pulled out a bag os twizzlers. “Why?”  
  
“The weather report said it’s going to be rainy all day and his schedule said he didn’t have anything planned but things change.” Harry explained, sitting on his bed.  
  
“You just want to fuck all break if the plan actually works.” Niall shortened.  
  
“That too.”  
  
“You just masturbated in the shower to that mental picture of Louis’ ass, didn’t you?”  
  
“Possibly.”  
  
“I swear to god, you probably have a folder in you mind labeled ‘Louis’ ass’, don’t you?”  
  
“There’s a high chance that that’s true.”  
~  
A car beeped.  
  
Harry turned around and saw a small car stopping at the curb, next to Harry. The passenger window rolled down and he had to bend to see who it was.  
  
It was Mr. Tomlinson.  
  
“Harry, it’s pouring. Do you want a ride?” He asked.  
  
He shook his head, water spraying everywhere. “No, it’s fine, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m heading to my friend’s house. It’s just a little farther up.”  
  
“It’s pouring and I don’t bite, Harry. Just get in before you get a cold.” He opened the passenger side door. The younger boy got in, feeling the heat surround him. “Where are you headed, then?” Louis asked.  
  
“Niall’s house. It’s just up the road.” Harry explained. Louis nodded and put the car in drive.  
  
“You guys are really close, aren’t you?” He asked.  
  
Harry blushed. “Yeah, Niall’s my best friend. He’s always there when I don’t have anyone else and, he’s just a really special person in my life.”  
  
“Hmm.” Louis hummed, slowing the car to a stop. “Which house is his, then?”  
  
Harry looked and pointed. “That one!” Louis stopped in the driveway and waited for Harry to get inside. Instead the teenager just knocked and knocked, no one coming to the door.  
  
“Come back! I don’t think he’s home!” Louis shouted, waving the boy back into his car. “Did Niall not know you were coming over?”  
  
“I was going to stay the whole break because my mum didn’t want me to come home to an empty house for a week.” Harry frowned, checking his phone.  
  
Louis watched him, soaked and shivering slightly. “Listen, don’t take this the wrong way but do you want to just go to my place? The radio said this is turning into a big storm and my place is just a few minutes from here.” He trailed off.  
  
Harry looked at him. “Are you sure it won’t be weird?”  
  
“No! Besides, I’m not just going to let my student stand out in the middle of a storm.”  
  
“Um, okay, then. I mean, just until the storm dies down.”  
  
“Alright, then. Let’s head to my place, Harry.” Louis smiled and backed out the driveway, turning left to his apartment.  
~  
“Don’t judge, okay?” Louis made him promise before he opened the door.  
  
Harry nodded and Louis let him in. He could tell what Louis meant by don’t judge. The place was a mess. There were clothes everywhere and a half eaten pizza on the table surrounded with a couple beer bottles.  
  
“Um, nice place.” Harry said as Louis scrambled, throwing things around to make the place seem a little cleaner.  
  
“Haha, yeah, sorry about the mess. I don’t usually have visitors.” Louis scratched his cheek.  
  
“It’s lovely.” Harry spoke with sincerity, looking around. “It’s cozy.”  
  
Louis smiled and then remembered. “You’re dripping all over. You probably want a change of clothes, right?” He disappeared behind a door. Harry heard him shout and a loud tumble before he came out with a stack of clothes. “I was thinking, do you want to take a shower? You’ll feel better afterwards.”  
  
“Sure, why not?” Harry smiled.  
  
“Cool.” Louis motioned for him to follow. They walked just past the kitchen to the bathroom. “Believe it or not, I actually have towels in the closet for guests. I’ll be in the kitchen. You’re not allergic to anything, are you?”  
  
Harry shook his head and Louis left.  
~  
Louis had just gotten out the peanut butter when he heard the voice.  
  
It’s time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me, Im free  
Let it go, let it go  
I’m one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You’ll never see me cry  
  
Louis walked towards the voice. It was soft and beautiful, yet strong. He knew Harry was singing it because he had ended up just outside the bathroom. The door wasn’t fully shut and it was opened just enough for Louis to see Harry’s reflection in the mirror.  
  
His hair wasn’t that long when it was dry and curly but wet, it was long enough to cover his eyes. Louis could see his opened mouth as he blared out the lyrics to Let It Go. The older man’s eyes made it’s way down the teenager’s slim body.  
  
He squeezed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
“I’m his teacher.” Louis told himself, hitting his cheek slightly and walking back to the kitchen. “And he’s only 15, goddamnit.”  
  
A burst of green appeared through the wet brown locks and Harry’s lips turned up to a smirk.  
~  
“You look better.” Louis commented.  
  
Harry walked in, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. “I feel amazing. Thanks for this, Mr. Tomlinson.”  
  
Louis motioned him to sit on the couch with him, sliding a little closer than he should have. “Call me Louis. We’ve broken so many teacher/student boundaries and now I just feel old.”  
  
“Okay, Louis. LOUis. LOOOis.” Harry rolled the name off his tongue a few times to get used to it.  
  
“I made you a peanut butter and nutella sandwich.” Louis informed him, motioning to the sandwich and coke on the table.  
  
“Thanks, Louis.” Harry smiled and bit into the food. “How’s the storm?”  
  
Louis flicked to the news channel. “Looks like it’s going to be here for a while.” He licked his lips. “Do you want to stay for the night? You can crash on the couch and I’ll drive you to Niall’s tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Okay. Thanks for all this, by the way.”  
  
“It’s absolutely no problem, Harry. I would do it for anyone else and I’m sure you would too.” Louis said. “Also, thanks for that song. You’re a wonderful singer.”  
  
Harry blushed. “I didn’t mean to. I always sing in the shower and I’m in the Frozen mood.”  
  
Louis laughed. “It’s alright, I’m still feeling it, too. Wanna watch it?”  
  
“Do you have it?” Harry brightened.  
  
“Yeah. Bought it the day it came out.” He said proudly, getting up and putting the disc in the dvd player.  
  
“So did I!” Harry exclaimed, moving a little closer to the man.  
  
Louis looked at him and chuckled. “You’ve got some Nutella on you.”  
  
“Did I get it?” Harry wiped his face, missing it completely.  
  
“Here.” Louis said, thumbing the bit of chocolate off the corner of his mouth.  
  
Without a second thought, Harry stuck his lips around the finger, sucking the food off it.   
  
“Thanks.” Harry smiled, turning his attention to the movie.  
  
“Sure.” Louis said slowly, looking at his thumb for a long time before crossing his legs and not looking at Harry for a while.  
~  
“Louis?” Harry whispered. “Louis, can I sleep with you?”  
  
The older man opened his eyes, squinting to see Harry’s faint outline. “Harry, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Um, the storm. I’m scared of lightning.” He confessed. At that moment, lightning struck again and Harry whimpered.  
  
“Mmm, stay on your side.” Louis said sleepily, rolling over and making room for him. Harry was quick in get in. He tried to stay on his side of the bed but thunder rumbled and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.  
  
“Harry.” Louis warned him, half asleep.  
  
The younger boy didn’t say anything, just holder him tighter. Since he wasn’t trying anything, Louis decided to ignore it but he wasn’t too tired anymore. With Harry’s chest against his back, Louis was warmer. He snuggled into it.  
  
He had started drifting off again when Harry’s hand moved. Harry started off by rubbing soothing circles but then the hand moved south. Louis was awake now.  
  
“I’m your teacher.” Louis reminded him, putting his hand on top of Harry’s. He felt Harry’s face closer to his own.  
  
“Then teach me something,” Harry dared him, moving his hands underneath Louis’ shirt, touching his stomach. He whispered in Louis’ ear. “Mr. Tomlinson.”  
  
Louis squirmed underneath the younger boy’s touches. I’m your teacher, I’m your teacher, I’m your teacher. he chanted to himself, trying his best to hold himself back.  
  
“Mr. Tomlinson, am I being bad?” He asked. He threw a leg over Louis’ as one of his hands travelled to Louis’ waistband, snapping it against his hip. Harry’s pushed Louis face towards him and ghosted over the lips, only a centimeter away from kissing the older man.  
  
Louis groaned internally and threw every thought in his mind out, muttering a quiet, “Fuck it.”  
  
He rolled them so he was on top, a smirking Harry underneath him. Louis wanted to kiss the smirk off his face. So he did.  
  
“You fucking tease.” Louis muttered as he practically dropped himself onto the bigger boy, grinding down while licking everywhere in his mouth. “Walking into class with your trouser fucking painted to your legs. Could see your cock trying to breathe.”  
  
Harry tried to hold Louis’ hips close to his but Louis slapped him away. “No way. You’ve been teasing me since day one.” Louis pushed the sheets off. “You came into my room wearing just your pants? Fucking cocky, you are.” Louis said, pulling the fabric down the long legs, revealing Harry’s hard cock.  
  
“Just a bit.” Harry said, moving his hips up. Louis slapped his hips and rolled the younger boy onto his stomach, eying his ass.  
  
“Your ass is mine now.” Louis declared, kneading his bum slightly before pulling them apart, revealing his pink hole. Louis ran a dry finger over the hole, watching Harry reaction before licking it.  
  
“Oh.” Harry groaned. Louis pushed him tongue inside and Harry clenched against him, making his job harder.   
  
“None of that, love.” He sat up and pushed two fingers to Harry’s lips, the younger instantly sucking and licking them. “You’ve been teasing me all year and now I’m getting what I want.” He slid back down Harry body, pushing the cheeks aside and kissed the hole before pushing his tongue in. Harry clenched again but stopped himself, his cock hardening as he felt Louis lick everywhere in him, feeling the slight burn from the man’s slight stubble.  
  
“Taste as good as you look.” Louis mumbled against his entrance, sending vibrations up his spine.  
  
Harry began whining, moving his hips back, against the tongue. He could feel Louis spit coming out of his hole and he loved it and he wanted Louis.  
  
“More, Lou. I need more.” With a final swipe, Louis blew on the hole just to see Harry clench against nothing and wipe his mouth.  
  
He pulled open his drawer for lube and a condom. When Harry saw he condom, he slapped it out of Louis’ hand.  
  
“I want you. As in all of you. If I wanted some latex plastic-y thing, I would of had a dildo. Er, a replica of yours.” Harry said before Louis could protest.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
Harry nodded and took the lube out of Louis’ hand and spread on the older’s fingers. “Stretch me. I want you in me so bad.” Harry moaned, sticking his fingers in his mouth, getting them a little wet before traveling to his ass, spreading the cheeks to push his finger to his rim. He bit back a moan, looking innocently at Louis through his eyelashes. Louis had a hand on his cock and he could feel the precome leaking.  
  
“You fucking tease.” Louis groaned, pulling Harry’s face up to trap his lips in a bruising kiss. “Do you want me to tell you what happens to boys who tease?”  
  
“What?” Harry asked between kisses.  
  
“They get punished.” Louis whispered. He pushed Harry back down and covered his fingers in lube, shoving two fingers in, knowing the younger could take it. Harry did take it, feeling a slight sting but it was gone one Louis started moving and scissoring his fingers.  
  
“More.” Harry moaned, pushing his hips back.  
  
“You’re such a slut. You’re already begging for more?” Louis asked but complied, sticking another finger in. Harry was silent for a second before he was begging for his cock.  
  
Louis slicked up his cock and wiped the excess on the sheets. Just to hear Harry beg, he pushed the head of his cock against the hole yet not entering. He rubbed around the rim and slid his cock between his cheeks.  
  
“Just do it, Lou. I need you.” The older lined himself up and pushed in, past Harry’s rim and all the way until his balls hit Harry’s arse.  
  
Harry moaned against the pillow, Louis staying still behind him, only making small figure eights.  
  
“Move, Lou. Please, I need you.” Louis froze his figure eights, moving his lip to his ear.  
  
“How much do you need me?” He whispered. “Beg for it, Harry. Beg for my fucking cock.”  
  
Normally, Harry would have too much dignity for it but Louis’ cock was up his ass and he needed him to move.  
  
“Please, Louis. I need you and your huge cock. I need you to fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.” Harry whined, moving slightly to gain some friction between them.  
  
Louis smirked and pulled himself out and was quick to pull out and slam himself back in. Harry screamed and gripped the sheets tightly.  
  
“S- shit.” Harry whimpered, as Louis continued and grazed against his prostrate. The sound of their skin slapping with each other and Harry’s moans and whimpers filled the room.  
  
As Louis thrusted, the bed shook, hitting the walls and making the room shake. Harry’s cock, stuck between his stomach and the bed was hard as a rock, leaking precome with every thrust that made Harry rub against it.  
  
“L- Louis, I’m gonna-” Harry warned him.  
  
Louis pushed in with extra force and tugged at Harry’s curls, leading the boy over the edge with a scream. He tightened around Louis as he came, the head of the cock pushed against Harry’s prostrate, helping to force the come out of him. Harry became limp as he finished. Harry moved his body in discomfort and Louis pulled out.  
  
Harry rolled over with a sleepy smile and looked at Louis pumping himself. He widened his eyes in a panic.  
  
“Don’t come yet!” Harry shouted, pulling Louis hand away.  
  
“Harry-” Louis started but Harry cut him off when he pulled him down and rolled them over, so the younger could straddle him.  
  
“Louis, I want to ride you until you come inside me.” Harry told him.  
  
He didn’t know what to say, just looking with his mouth open at the boy. “Okay.” He said slowly.  
  
“I’ll make you feel good. I promise.” Harry said, leaning down to his him lightly before holding Louis’ cock and bit his lip as he sunk down. “Shit, you feel so much bigger like this.”  
  
As Harry had all of Louis inside him, he had to take a breath, just because he’s never felt so full. And full of Louis, at that.  
  
With Louis cock in him, Harry was almost hard again. After a minute, Harry was moving up and down, clenching around him. He let out little noises that added to Louis’ arousement.  
  
Harry could feel himself coming again, overstimulated from already coming before. Every bounce, Harry’s cock slapped against Louis’ stomach, a small puddle of come forming on the man’s stomach.  
  
“Harry.” Louis moaned, holding his hips with a bruising grip and he thrusted up into the boy. With the younger falling down onto his cock, Louis came, pulling Harry down into a kiss to stop his shout.  
  
The younger boy stood on his knees, letting the man’s cock fall out, the hot come dripping out of his hole and down his thighs. He fell next to Louis, half asleep already.  
  
“None of that.” Louis said, yawning as he got his shirt off the floor and wiped the come off of both of them.  
  
“Thank you, Louis.” Harry said when they were both clean as they could get with a shirt.  
  
“My pleasure.” Louis replied, letting out a yawn before falling asleep.  
  
Harry looked at the man, with his stubble and small nose and long eyelashes. He  took in every little detail about this moment and closed his eyes.  
  
He stored the image in his photographic memory file, labeled ‘Louis’.

**Author's Note:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


End file.
